Not Himself Tonight
by xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: After a long, hard day of work, Feliciana is all Ludwig can think about. It's a matter of time before he finally snaps and shows her that wild side...;D BAD SUMMARY! GermanyxFem!Italy, rated M for dirty lemons.


(What was I thinking when I wrote this?...)

Raise the roof! This is my first published lemon! Hehehe since this one is pretty recent compared to others, it has references to them (so don't be thrown off). Some were written by my friend (who, since she knows good and well who she is, might want to consider publishing some more of hers).

Rated M for smut, obviously. There's also a lot of dirty talk, so sorry to all of those readers who like their lemons in lemonade, if you know what I'm saying. Maybe next time.

This one has Fem!Italy too…what's with all of this Nyotalia? Whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(OOH BAYBUH, LET'S GET ZINGY WITH IT)<p>

_Ludwig had been waiting all day to step into the shower with her. With a long day of work charging his desires to the point of no return, he had been infuriatingly anxious._

"_Ve~, It seems like we haven't done this in forever!" Feliciana commented, pressing her naked body against his."Let's go!"_

_Being pushed by Feliciana, Ludwig stepped into the shower, turning on the faucets on his way in. Feliciana had reached for soap when Ludwig's strong hand had pulled her back. "Nein, not yet," he murmured in her ear from behind, then kissing her neck hungrily._

"_L-Ludi…" Feliciana said, thrown off by how forward he was that night. The bottle of soap that Feliciana had been holding clattered on the shower floor as Ludwig's fingers intertwined with hers._

"_I want you," he whispered to her through the sounds of the shower water. "Right now,"_

_Absolutely enraptured, Feliciana turned to his breathtaking stare. Without another word, she locked her mouth with his. She was perfectly okay with the commanding side of him. In fact, she insisted that he acted like this more often._

_Ludwig hooked his arm under her knee, hitching her leg up to his side as he continued to crash his lips onto hers. His tongue brushed her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted, letting him explore every last centimeter of her mouth. When she gasped for air, he feasted on her neck and chest. With his mouth still on her collarbone, he pulled on her unforgettable curl._

_Feliciana moaned, tilting her head back and grinding herself against Ludwig's unyielding body to further the effect. "Please," she gasped, feeling his member poke at her. "Take me now,"_

_Not wasting any time, Ludwig entered the girl with amazing force. Feeling relieved by the wonderful sensations, he started to move with all of the animalistic passion he had…_

Ludwig woke up with a start in his office. Verdammt, was that really a dream? It

all felt so real...so vivid...so sensory... Ludwig sighed when he looked down at

his hard-on. He couldn't believe this had happened at work. He needed to stop.

But the worst part was that he couldn't stop. All he could think of was

Feliciana, her face, her hair, her body, her eyes, her body, her voice...did he

mention her body? No? Well that too.

Shaking his head, Ludwig started to neatly put all of his finished paperwork

away -work was almost over. He had to go to the bar before he went home. Maybe a beer would calm his...urges down.

"urges to fuck Feliciana until she can't walk for the whole day..." he thought.

He shook his head. That was sehr uncalled for. He loved and respected Feli more

than anyone, really. But the thought of titty-fucking Feliciana seemed to

conquer all others.

And what a thought that was.

Ludwig picked up the remainder of his things he was taking home and locked his

office behind him as he left. As he walked through the hallway, he overheard two

interns at the water cooler.

"Okay, my turn," one laughed. "If you could be anybody else who works in this

building for a weekend, who would you be and why?"

The other one paused in thought. "I'll have to say Beilschmidt,"

"Haha really? Why?" the other one said in slight surprise.

"Think about it! He has the coolest accent! And plus," he snickered. "his

girlfriend is fucking hot,"

Ludwig paused. He should probably go and say something about their foul

language, but the comment on Feli had his...mind going again.

"Aww yeah!" the one said remembering. "Felicia, or something right? From the

holiday party?"

Feliciana. It was Feliciana. Ludwig closed his eyes remembering the holiday

party. Okay, not the party, just the holiday. Mein gott, she had worn that red

corset and she had...mein gott.

"Yeah, no wonder he's always uptight about leaving on time? If you Know what I

mean,"

Ludwig had to leave.

Ludwig had to sit in his car and calm himself down. Mein gott all of the times

he had ever had sex with Feliciana were flooding back to him. Those times in the

shower...that time with the thong...the closet with the police outfit, mein

gott, that police outfit. He had to let this all go somehow. Ludwig reached down

to undo his pants and started to desperately beat off, filling his thoughts with

Feliciana.

"Ah...oh..." he could hear Feliciana moaning in his ear as he penetrated her. He

imagined the sting of her colorful nails digging into his bare back.

"Oh Feliciana," he grunted, the image of him kissing her auburn brown hair and

hugging her closer flooding his closed eyes. The cold outside disappeared,

replaced with her warmth, her smell, her taste. The thought alone drove him

crazy.

Ludwig's hands moved faster. This was meant to be quick. One hand reached into

the glove compartment to take a handful of napkins and place them over the head

as his orgasm approached. Having plenty of experience with this, he knew ways to

keep his car clean. Letting out a guttural moan, he came into the napkins. Once

he had finished, he balled up the napkin and threw it out of the car, not really

knowing what else to do. It would all biodegrade anyways.

Ludwig cleaned his hands with hand sanitizer, his eyebrows furrowed in

disappointment. He still wanted more. Not just a desperate hand, all he wanted

was Feliciana. Screw the bar. There was beer at home anyway.

Now that the car was warmed up, Ludwig drove out of there and drove home as fast as he legally could.

Ludwig pushed the door open, stopping to see if he could hear anything. Who

knows? Maybe she was going to "surprise" him with something. That was just a wild and desperate guess. The TV was on. It was one of those Italian soap operas. Feliciana didn't have work that day, so it made sense that

she would get bored enough to watch another one.

"I wonder what she's wearing..." Ludwig subconsciously thought, blushing

fiercely when he realized what he was thinking about. Verdammt, he was much

hornier than he thought.

With a sigh, Ludwig stepped into the room. Feliciana was sitting on the couch,

not in nothing but one of her lacy thongs and using a blanket and/or her long

wavy hair to cover up her bare chest, unfortunately for Ludwig, but a slightly

oversized sweatshirt and leggings with her hair up in a ponytail. It

was okay, though. It made it just that much easier not to throw her back on the

couch and do the nasty.

Feliciana turned from the TV to meet his eyes. "Ve~ Ludi! You're finally home!"

she said, jumping off of the couch so she could give him a big hug.

"And how are you, Feli?" he asked, lowering his head to meet hers with a kiss.

Big mistake. The kiss meant to be a quick peck was intoxicating. Feliciana had

been wearing some cherry chapstick, making the taste of her lips even more

addicting. Ludwig kissed her again, loving the dangerous feelings it sent down

his spine.

Feliciana gasped, making Ludwig reluctantly stop. He looked at her again, seeing

the surprised look in her eyes and the deep blush on her face. "I'm...fine," she said, smiling. She still looked surprised from the kiss. "I

was really bored today, though. I'm glad you're home,"

Ludwig blushed even more deeply from her smile and the way she held o-so close to him. "J-Ja, I am too," he stuttered. "I-I think I'm just tired. I'm going to take a nap," With that, he left, rushing up to their bedroom to sleep.

_"Ludwig," he heard her call. He had been asleep for some time now, maybe she was waking him up for dinner._

_"Ja, Feliciana?" he answered, sitting up in the bed. He had changed out of his _

_work clothes into his pajamas already for some reason._

_Feliciana slowly walked through the door. Strange, she had changed into a pink _

_tank top and a pair of sweatpants. "You looked so tired from work, I didn't want _

_to wake you," she said, smiling. Slowly, she crawled onto the bed and threw the sheets back. "You looked so stressed...let me help you relax," With that, Feliciana _

_leapt onto Ludwig's lap and kissed him, pushing him down until she was laying on _

_top of him._

_"Feli," Ludwig breathed into the kiss. "I...thought about you today...a lot,"_

_"I was so bored today," she said, hotly running her hands up and down his arms. _

_"All I could think about was how sexy you look in your training uniform," she _

_giggled when Ludwig began blushing, then pushed her lips against his ear and _

_whispered "and wonder how much your dick must bounce around whenever you go _

_running,"_

_Ludwig blushed even deeper, then pulled Feli in for a long, heated kiss. _

_Feliciana moaned when he let his hands roam the shapes of her hips and thighs._

_Without another word, Feliciana slid out of her sweatpants, kicking them off to _

_the side. Ludwig, too far gone to notice how she didn't even fold her pants, _

_widened his eyes for a second when he saw Feliciana's black stringy panties. _

_She owned a g-string? Since when? Why hadn't anyone told him?_

_"Ludi," she moaned as she began grinding against him. "Did you miss me?"_

_Ludwig could hardly answer coherently. "J-Ja," he stammered, kissing her neck. _

_"sehr viel,"_

_She giggled in his ear again. "Did you touch yourself because of me?" she purred, pulling his hands up to let them rest on her chest._

_He continued to blush, giving her that look. "Ja," he said, blue eyes burning _

_endless passion into her soul. "I need you now, Feli," he nearly growled._

_Feli blushed, shivers shooting down her spine from his stare. "You dirty boy," she growled. "Then I should start, ve?" she said, grabbing his..._

Ludwig woke up. Scheiße, not another dream! It felt so real...

Ludwig cursed under his breath when he looked down to see a very conspicuous

boner. Why must he have dreams of Feliciana in g-strings? And her grinding him

while in g-strings at that?

Sitting up, he looked at the clock to see that it was 11:30 at night. He had

been asleep for longer than he had planned on.

He put his head back down. Maybe his wood would soften up if he relaxed for a

bit, right?

LOL WRONG! He suddenly heard the sound of water cut off in the shower. Scheiße ,

Feli just showered. He missed his window of opportunity for sexy shower time!

It was exactly what he had been waiting for. Verdammt, this sucked! In

frustration, all of the shower tines went through his head. Every touch, every

kiss, every moan, and everything else in between.

Fuck this! He didn't need to fuckin' calm down! He was going to get some

pasta-loving Italian pussy if it meant losing his verdammmt fingers!

Then, as if on cue, Feliciana stepped out of the bathroom. Her still damp hair

cascading down her shoulders. She was wearing nothing but a towel. Wunderbar.

"Feliciana," Ludwig began. It was time to put the serious mack daddy moves on.

"Ve, sorry, Ludi," she said interrupting him. "I need to go get some clothes and

the hairdryer from my room," she said, walking out.

Verdammt. Clothes? What happened to sleeping naked? Mein gott, he was getting

desperate.

Ludwig waited, still covering up his predicament with the sheets. He could hear

her humming to herself as she dug through the heavy piles of clothing that

occupied what was once her room. Ludwig knew good and well that she had plenty

of sexy clothes. All he wanted at that moment, was for her to come back into the

room that would blow his mind.

When Feliciana did come back, she looked great. Okay, it definitely wasn't the absolute most sexual thing she had, but he still couldn't look away. She must have been too lazy to find her pajamas again, she wore a pink and white zebra print bra with matching underwear. She wore a grey zip-up hoodie over it, zipped up to just below her chest. Mein gott, her chest...

He watched her with leering eyes as she dryed her hair. Her ass looked so far

beyond amazing in that underwear. She had to have noticed it. Her legs were

clean-shaved and shapely. Just how did they get that way if she hardly ever

trained with him? She taunted him even more with her perfectly sized breasts.

Kiku and Gilbert had said he talked about them a lot whenever he was drunk. The

bra she had chosen gave her undeniably impressive cleavage, he could see. And

the nape of her neck looked just too tempting...

Ludwig took a good look at all of the dirt running through his mind. It made no

sense how horny he was. He really hoped Feli was okay with what he was going to

do...

"Ve~, sorry that took me so long!" Feliciana said, tossing her now dry hair

behind her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," Ludwig said, trying to keep a calm and balanced voice.

What the fuck? Why was she just standing there looking at him like that?

Finally, she climbed into her side of the bed. "Ve~, you looked so tired when

you got home. I hope you get some sleep!" She said in a frustratingly innocent

voice.

As she turned off the lights, Ludwig just continued to look at her. "Feliciana,"

he said, realizing that it was time to take matters into his hands.

She turned towards him. "Ve?"

"I," he began, scooting closer. "Have spent the past five hours sleeping," his

nose barely brushed against hers. "Sleep is the last thing on my mind,"

"Ve, wha-?" before she could finish, Ludwig's mouth covered hers. It was a

startling kiss. Usually, Ludwig was so careful, but this kiss...

"Ludi," she gasped when he began kissing along her jawline. "I..."

"Feli, please," he pleaded, looking at her startled face in the moonlight that

flooded the room. As surprising as it was, it sure was a pleasant one. Ludwig

could see the deep blush spread across her face and she was already beginning to

hitch her leg up on his hip. Knowing that things were finally going his way, he

continued to stare at her with blue eyes ablaze with passion, a look that always

seemed to turn Feliciana to jello. "That look" is what she usually called it.

Feliciana shuddered slightly, making Ludwig hold her closer. Without a pause,

she rejoined his lips in another kiss.

Ahh yes, the kiss was amazing. Heat built up between them faster than a forest

fire could ever spread. Ludwig, running dangerously low on his Feliciana fix,

was grinding his hips against the lithe Feliciana like never before. He could

tell she was surprised by the little noises she made against his mouth.

"Calm down, mein liebe," he hushed into her ear in a low, sexy voice as he began

unzipping her hoodie."I want you to feel good too,"

"T-Then please, Doitsu, ah!" she gasped, interrupted by his tongue licking the

shell of her ear. "Make me feel good."

Not needing anymore initiative, Ludwig continued to unzip her sweater, feeling

the soft, firm skin of her stomach along the way. Feliciana moaned again and

began to grind against Ludwig again. She began to unbutton his shirt, wanting to

feel the big rippled muscles underneath.

Ludwig pushed her hoodie back and began kissing her collarbone and neck, making

her giggle. As her soft hands glided across his chiseled torso, she helped him

out of the rest of his shirt. "Where'd all of this come from?" she asked in a

purr, kissing into his hair.

"Mein gott, Feli," he very nearly growled, kissing just behind her earlobe

making her tremble. "I've been waiting all day to have you like this." he

unhooked her bra in the back. "Tell me, Feli, did you miss me too?"

Feliciana moaned as his mouth dragged soft kisses over her breasts. "Yes," she

said in a voice that turned Ludwig on to the point of no return. "I-I missed you

so much,"

Their hands and mouths were all over each other. Ludwig decided to seize the

moment and give the Italian girl's curl a hearty tug. He liked the noise she

made. "Feliciana," he said, his lips parting from hers, leaving an obscene, thin

chain of saliva. "Did you touch yourself thinking of me?"

Feliciana blushed even deeper as Ludwig's fingers started to toy with the

elastic of her underwear. "Y-Yes," she admitted. "I...missed you so much,"

Thank goodness this wasn't unwanted! Ludwig slipped the rest of her bra off with

his teeth, then whispered in her ear "Tell me you don't want me to stop,"

Ludwig knew good and well that she loved it when he talked like that. He just

could never muster up the courage to on a normal night. But tonight, it was like

a whole new side of Ludwig, and Feliciana loved every second of it.

"No," she breathed, pulling herself closer. "Don't stop...Don't ever let go,"

With Feliciana holding on tightly, Ludwig practically tore off the rest of their

clothes. He was surprised when he looked down to see Feliciana had already

worked his pants down to his knees. Mein gott, she was good, so good.

Feliciana, still being the excellent lover she was, reached down to stroke

Ludwig's hard length. He moaned in satisfaction as he slid her panties off of

her legs and tossed them off somewhere.

"Mein gott, Feli," Ludwig growled in his dirtiest voice. "You bad, bad girl,

making me wait so long for a piece of that," he said, fingering around her

nether-regions.

"Fuck yeah," Feliciana moaned, grinding into his fingers. "Now I want your big

German cock inside me," she pulled herself closer to him, talking just as dirty.

"Fuck me until I can't walk,"

Keen on not letting his Feli down, Ludwig entered her with his fingers.

Feliciana moaned, this time louder than the others. She found his mouth and

their tongues danced together, flickering between their mouths. Ludwig could

taste the pasta on her tongue as he scissored around inside her for that special

spot.

"Ah...! There...again..." Feliciana gasped into their kiss, wrapping her legs

around his waist.

Obeying the command, Ludwig continued to hit the same spot until she arched her

back, their chests pushing into each other's

"Aah...nngh...Ludi...I'm about to..." Feliciana began, closing her eyes. Ludwig,

however, had other plans. Before Feliciana could climax, he pulled his fingers

out of her. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him with a look of shock,

anger, and serious frustration. They were all, however, veiled over with a hazy,

wanton cloud which Ludwig loved.

"Not yet, liebeling," he said, licking her arousal off of his fingers in a way

that could have made her almost climax again. He pulled her into another

intoxicating kiss, twisting them so he was underneath Feliciana. "I want you..."

he started. "to ride me...faster and harder than you've ever ridden anything..."

Feliciana smirked, sitting up and straddling Ludwig, gyrating against his thighs

again. "Well I want you," she purred. "to split me the fuck in half," She tossed

her hair over her shoulders as she expertly set herself over his erect manhood.

"Well hop on, babe," Ludwig said, gripping onto her firm thighs. "Let me take

you there," Not wanting to waste any time, he thrusted upwards, finally feeling

the sweet penetration.

Feliciana moaned loudly, magnifying her emotions. Tonight was going to be loud.

"Ooh yes! Tell me what you're gonna do to me, you fuckin' sex beast!" she

growled, gripping his biceps until it could have left bruises.

Extremely turned on by the feral side of Feliciana, Ludwig's steely blue eyes

met her lust-ridden topaz ones as he growled "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that

you'll need a wheelchair for the rest of the week," he groaned as Feliciana

started to move. "I want to feel every inch of your body, then I want to cum all

over your pretty little slut face,"

Feliciana loved every little feeling Ludwig's smutty words gave her. She began

to ride him faster until her movements became erratic.

"Yes, baby," Ludwig growled, sliding his hands up her body. "Ride me faster. Let

me see everything,"

"Ohh!" Feliciana moaned. She grabbed Ludwig's big hands and placed them over her bouncing breasts. "Squeeze me, Ludi! Make me scream your name!"

Not complaining about anything, Ludwig squeezed his grip on the fleshy mounds,

making Feliciana yelp in pain and pleasure. He loved how it twisted her face.

"You filthy slut," he growled, not losing his grip. "You like the pain, ja?"

"Siiii~, Ludi," she said, holding her loud moan in. She wanted him to work for

it. "I love the pain soooo much. Now fuck me harder you amazing fucking sex pig,"

Ludwig was starting to see stars. Damn, Feli felt good. He kneaded the softness

in his hands and began to pick up the pace. "You want more?"

"Bring it on, bitch!" she growled between her teeth as Ludwig hit a particularly

sweet spot."You must love the feeling of my tight hole wrapped around your big,

juicy cock. Give me what you got, you German sex god," she was now hovering over him, her auburn-brown hair cascading down on either side of his face.

Ludwig still hadn't gotten a scream out of her. "Oh ja, Feli. Now tell me," he

said, briefly planting a sloppy kiss on her soft mouth. "Who's your vati?" he

asked in his husky commander voice.

"Y-you..." she began, choking on her words as he thrusted, making her orgasm

near. "Ludi...I'm going to..."

"Answer me," he barked. His climax was nearing, leaving a pleasurable knot in

his stomach. His hand reached for her pulsing clit, flicking the bundle of

heightened nerves between his agile fingers. He rolled his hips faster against

her until he was slamming right into her g-spot. "Who's your vati?" he asked again, this time, slapping her ass.

As her eyes rolled back into her head, Feliciana couldn't take anymore, the burning Ludwig ignited within her, the dirty words he covered her with, the way he groped her shamelessly. Nothing drove her wild like Ludwig's fearless, animalistic side. "You're my vati!" she shouted, tilting her head back as she reached her big climax. "You're my vati! Ti amo! Ti amo!" she whined, riding it out.

"Ja, ohh ja, babe, I love the way you finish me," Ludwig growled before he too

climaxed. "Feliciana...Feliciana..." he began to whisper as he kissed her

collarbone while they rode their orgasms out. "Ich liebe dich," he whispered in

her ear as she collapsed gently onto him, completely spent.

"Ve~ Ludi," Feliciana began sometime later, kissing him on the cheek. "That was amazing!"

"I can't help but agree," Ludwig said, holding Feliciana closer with a smile on

his face.

"Mia dolce," Feliciana started. "What made you...do that?" Feliciana shook her

head and hugged Ludwig tighter when she felt his body go stiff. "Not that I

didn't enjoy it! Quite the opposite, ve. I'm so sorry! Ve! I didn't deserve the

honor of being fucked by Ludwig, the ultimate sex god! How could I-?"

"Feli," Ludwig stopped her from rambling before she rambled on. "Relax, mein liebe. It's okay." he laughed quietly at his title. "Let's just say I had a very long

day,"

"Ve~ I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. "I hope I helped you feel better" she

said, tracing random patterns on his chest as she giggled "Do you really like

the way I finish you?" she asked.

Ludwig slid a hand softly up her side. "There isn't a word to describe how much

I love it…" he laughed, kissing her hair sleepily.

"Ve~, Ludi, you're just amazing in bed," Feliciana complimented. "I love it

when..."

Feliciana didn't finish her sentence when she looked at his face to see that

Ludwig had dozed off to sleep. Feliciana just smiled warmly. It was one of those

rare, lovely moments where she got to watch him sleep. His face was so peaceful

and serene as he snored gently and quietly. Mesmerized by the moment, the

smiling Feliciana lay there, watching Ludwig sleep until she, herself, gently

fell asleep.

(The next morning)

Before he left for work, Ludwig heard a huge crash from the bedroom.

Concerned, he ran up to the room, forcing the door open. "Feli? Are you okay?"

By the nightstand (well...that's what it was...), in the messy heap of papers, old photos, bottles, pens, lube, and condoms that had spilled from the broken table along with the lamp on the floor was Feliciana, wearing her bra and underwear from

last night. She had a ditzy look on her face as she innocently looked up at him.

"Ve~, Ludi! I really can't walk after all! My legs are numb! Will you carry me?"

Ludwig was speechless.

THE END! :3

* * *

><p>A.N.: Did you like it? Please review! It'll help me get better and make my day!<p>

Btw, those two interns at work aren't anybody in particular….just saying.


End file.
